A day with you
by velvetcat09
Summary: "Mmh, bagaimana kalau yang itu?" Private menunjuk kereta menuju taman bunga matahari yang tepat berada tidak jauh dari pintu masuk. Skipper tersenyum melihatnya. Slash, warning inside. E-sheet universe.


**A day with you**

**A/N: Shounen-ai, K+, fluff, humanized, AU, OOC (?)**

**The Penguins of Madagascar © Tom Mcgrath/Eric Darnell – Nickelodeon/DreamWork**

**E-sheet © NakamaLuna**

~~xxXxx~~

Jam _digital_ yang tengah berdiri diam di meja kecil, samping ranjang Private baru menunjukkan pukul lima lewat dua puluh pagi, akan tetapi penghuni satu-satunya kamar itu sudah membukakan matanya sejak delapan menit yang lalu. Kata 'libur' terus berenang dalam pikirannya, seharusnya bukan kata itu yang berenang, dialah yang berenang dalam alam bawah sadarnya. Berkhayal ria bahwa dia baru saja mengalahkan Lotem dengan perjuangannya sendiri, lalu disorak-soraki penghuni kota New York. Membanggakan Marlene dan bahkan Skipper. Seharusnya. Sayang, _alarm_ biologisnya mengkehendaki hal lain. Sudah terlalu sering diharuskan bangun jam lima, ia seakan lupa cara bangun siang. Dan sekarang ia terjebak antara dua pilihan, mandi lalu sarapan sendirian, atau menyibukkan diri dengan menatapi jam itu sampai berubah menjadi enam tiga puluh agar bisa sarapan dengan yang lainnya. Tidur kembali sudah tentu tidak masuk daftar, memejamkan mata kembali saja sepertinya susah. Aneh? Memang, ia bukan tipe orang yang bisa tidur dengan santai kembali. Sekali bangun, tidur kembali nanti malam.

Ternyata pilihan ketiga yang menang, dan berakhirlah Private berjalan sendirian di lorong markas Sandrone. Ia baru hanya cuci muka dan gosok gigi, pakaian juga masih baju tidur, hanya bertambahkan jaket _training_ biru-putih. Kakinya yang telanjang melangkah menuju ruang latihan, inginnya latihan pagi sebelum nanti ada yang lainnya, setidaknya itu pikirannya sebelum masuk ke ruang yang ia tuju. Agaknya ia terkejut melihat Skipper sudah berada di ruang latihan, tepatnya sedang latihan angkat beban.

"Skippa'?" refleks nama itu keluar dari mulut Private. Yang dipanggil buru-buru mengembalikan beban seberat seratus tujuh puluh itu ke tempatnya, berposisi duduk dan menatap heran pemuda kecil yang berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Ini 'kan hari libur, seharusnya kau bangun lebih siang, bukan?" nada sarkastik tampak terdengar dari ucapan Skipper.

"Maunya seperti itu, sayang, sudah terbiasa bangun pagi." Private melangkahkan kakinya, inginnya duduk di sebelah Skipper. Akan tetapi ia terpaksa menelan kembali niatnya begitu menyentuh lantai ruang latihan. Entah karena bahan dari lantainya atau memang suhu di ruang latihan lebih rendah, Private kini hanya bisa berdiri diam di pintu, masih tetap berada di lantai lorong. Skipper tentu tidak selengah itu untuk tidak menyadarinya.

"Jangan ke sini, biar aku yang ke sana. Ini juga sudah mau selesai." Private hanya bisa memberikan catatan-diri-sendiri untuk menggunakan setidaknya sendal tidur ketika ingin latihan pagi lebih awal, sembari melihat Skipper berjalan ke arahnya. Yang berdiri diam hanya bisa memberi tatapan polos.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau sering latihan pagi lebih awal?"

"Bisa dibilang begitu." sampai di sebelah Private, ia yang menjabat sebagai pilot E-sheet pertama itu bersandar pada daun pintu yang satunya dan melipat tangannya. Dan keheningan mengitari mereka.

"Hei, kau kosong 'kan hari ini?" Private menatap bingung mentornya, sedikit memiringkan kepala.

"Teman kuliahku mensponsori pembangunan sebuah taman ria, dia mendapat beberapa tiket dan memberikan dua untukku. Tamannya baru buka sekitar dua hari yang lalu, mau ikut nanti?" Private yakin sekali ia menangkap adanya secercah warna merah di pipi Skipper.

"B-boleh saja 'sih. Kenapa tidak mengajak Marlene saja?" kedua alisnya ia naikkan, Private menyembunyikan tangannya di belakang.

"Meh, kau tahu hubungan 'mesra' dia dengan pekerjaannya, bukan?" nada sarkastik kembali mewarnai kalimat Skipper. Private mengerti maksud dari kata 'mesra' itu.

"Ah, kalau begitu jam berapa perginya?"

"Kira-kira habis sarapan dan latihan nanti. Taman rianya boleh dibilang jauh dari kota, jadi butuh waktu kurang lebih satu jam ke sana." Skipper menaikkan satu alisnya ketika melihat Private menggosok-gosokkan satu kakinya ke kaki lainnya, ia yakin ini yang ketiga kalinya.

"Baiklah, aku sebaiknya ke kamar dulu–" pergelangan tangan Private segera ditarik Skipper ketika ia memutarkan badan untuk pergi, otomatis ia kehilangan keseimbangan sejenak. Skipper segera menurunkan badannya hingga Private jatuh ke bahunya. Lalu melingkarkan satu tangan di pinggang dan yang lainnya pada bagian paha Private, menggendongnya di pundak sembari berjalan menuju kamar Private.

"O-oi!" wajah Private sontak memanas, kekagetannya tidak dibalas apa pun oleh Skipper. Private hanya bisa pasrah digendong oleh idolnya ini. Mereka tidak berbicara apa pun, bahkan suara yang terdengar hanya suara sentuhan sepatu Skipper dengan lantai. Private bahkan tidak sadar kalau mereka sudah sampai kamar sebelum Skipper membuka pintu kamarnya. Tanpa basa-basi menaruh Private di ranjang, dan juga tanpa berkata-kata berjalan kembali menuju pintu. Baru ketika mencampai ambang pintu, ia membalikkan badan sedikit.

"Jangan lupa nanti, dan lain kali pakai alas kaki kalau keluar-keluar." Private yakin ia melihat sekelibat senyuman Skipper.

~xXx~

Acara sarapan dan latihan pagi mereka berlangsung seperti biasa, kedua orang yang tadi pagi bersama di ruang latihan ketika jam lima pagi tetap seperti biasa. Seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa tadi pagi, tidak ada percakapan singkat, tidak ada acara gendong-menggendong, tidak ada senyuman jarang Skipper. Setidaknya itu yang terjadi sebelum Marlene mengumumkan pada keempat pilot E-sheet itu bahwa hari ini libur, mereka bebas melakukan apa saja sampai malam. Marlene tepatnya hanya mengulang perkataannya semalam, mungkin menjadi kebiasaan tersendiri untuk mengingatkan kembali.

Private baru duduk di ranjangnya sekitar lima menit ketika seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya. Yang mengetuk langsung masuk tanpa aba-aba dari penghuni kamar. Pintu terbuka dan memperlihatkan Skipper yang sudah berpakaian rapi. Pria bermata rubi itu mengenakan_ sweater turtleneck_ hitam, berlapiskan mantel yang juga senada dengan bajunya. Celana panjang dan sepatu pantofel-nya pun sama-sama hitam. Dari atas hingga bawah semuanya hitam, kecuali mata rubinya yang menatap Private. Pemuda mungil yang masih duduk di kasur hanya bisa membalas tatapan pria satunya dengan seberkas warna merah di pipinya.

"Cepat siap-siap sana." Skipper melipat kedua tangannya, memberikan gestur agar Private segera berganti pakaian.

"Iya, iya." Private beranjak dari tempatnya, berjalan menuju lemari pakaian. Ia mengambil kaos biru muda bersablonkan motif bintang dengan lingkaran, juga mengambil celana _jeans_ biru dan membawanya ke kamar mandi. Ia lalu keluar dan mengambil jaket biru _training_-nya yang ia pakai tadi pagi, juga memakai sepatu putihnya. Skipper dan Private kalau disejajarkan sekarang benar-benar berbeda dalam warna. Yang satu didominasi warna hitam sedangkan yang satunya bernuansa biru. Layaknya siang dan malam.

"Kita naik apa ke taman rianya?"

"Mobilku." keduanya sampai di tempat parkir ketika Private melihat sebuah mobil _sport_ hitam dengan _highlight_ merah terparkir angkuh di depannya. Private mengisyaratkan huruf A dengan mulutnya, tidak bersuara.

"Cepatlah." dan sepanjang perjalanan, Private hanya bisa terkagum-kagum menaiki mobil Skipper. Sebutlah 'norak' atau apapun, tapi ini memang pertama kalinya Private naik mobil _sport_.

~xXx~

Skipper memarkirkan mobilnya tepat tidak jauh dari pintu masuk taman ria. Dari awal perjalanan sampai sini, tidak ada kata-kata yang terucap. Asumsikanlah yang satu sedang fokus menyetir sementara yang satunya sedang fokus mengagumi mobil dan juga pengemudinya.

"_Sunflower land_?"

"Tidak ada salahnya datang, lagipula kau suka bunga matahari 'kan?" Private merona begitu Skipper membalasnya.

"Tahu d-darimana?"

"Tidak sesusah itu, dilihat dari logo bunga matahari di jaketmu, juga _strap handphone_-mu." wajah Private hanya bisa semakin memerah mendengarnya. Dari kecil, kesukaannya pada matahari bisa dibilang aib-nya. Itulah yang ia kira sampai sekarang ini, ia takut dikira lemah karena menyukai hal yang sedikit feminim ini.

"Ayo masuk." pemuda bernuansa biru itu pun mengikuti mentornya dari belakang, wajah masih sedikit memerah.

Ketika masuk ke dalam taman ria itu, Private merasa dalam surga sesaat. Sekelilingnya penuh dengan bunga matahari, aksesoris, wahana, semuanya.

"Mau naik apa dulu?" Skipper melirik Private yang masih tenggelam dalam kesenangan.

"Mmh, bagaimana kalau yang itu?" Private menunjuk kereta menuju taman bunga matahari yang tepat berada tidak jauh dari pintu masuk. Skipper tersenyum melihatnya.

"Tentu."

~xXx~

"Gah, siapa yang tahu bahwa tur keliling taman bunga matahari bisa memakan waktu hingga hampir lima jam?" Skipper menghela napas panjang, merasa menjadi titik hitam di halaman kuning.

"Aku malah masih ingin naik, habis bunga mataharinya indah sekali, dan tidak ada yang menyangka bahwa di tengah ladang bunga matahari akan ada sebuah danau luas. Beserta wahana perahu, restoran, dan lainnya. Bahkan ada atraksinya" senyuman yang ia rekahkan sejak masuk taman bunga matahari sampai sekarang masih menghiasi wajahnya.

"Daripada tur, itu lebih seperti kereta pengantar menuju bagian lain dengan melewati taman bunga matahari."

"Memang~" Skipper memutar bola matanya mendengar nada riang Private. Bukan, ia bukannya tidak suka, katakanlah itu terlalu imut bagi dirinya.

"Selanjutnya mau naik apa–" kata-kata Skipper terpotong begitu melihat Private sudah tidak ada di sampingnya. Yang dicari ternyata sudah ada di toko sovenir.

"O-oi–"

"Boneka itu lucu sekali, eh, tapi gantungan kunci ini lebih lucu lagi. Ah, ada kartu pos dan set surat ini lucu sekali. Apalagi pin ini. Uwaaah, ada kaosnya juga. Aduh, bingung." Skipper hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah Private dari jauh.

"Semuanya jadi ." Private meraih dompetnya, dan rasanya seperti ditusuk dari belakang begitu mengetahui uangnya kurang. Berarti ia harus mengurangi barang yang akan dibeli, tapi itu saja sudah barang yang paling ia inginkan. Celaka.

"Maaf, apa barang ini jadi dibe– "

"Biar aku yang bayar." Private sontak langsung menengok ke sebelahnya. Matanya membulat begitu melihat Skipper berdiri di sampingnya, sedang mengeluarkan dompet.

"Terima kasih sudah berbelanja, ini barangnya." penjaga kasir itu memberikan belanjaan Private dan tersenyum. Keduanya segera meninggalkan toko sovenir itu. Sepanjang perjalanan mengitari taman ria, Private hanya bisa tertunduk malu.

"S-Skippa',"

"Hmm?" Skipper menengok ke sebelahnya.

"T-terima kasih, maaf sudah merepotkanmu tadi..." kepalanya semakin ia tundukkan.

"Tidak apa-apa, anggaplah itu hadiah dariku."

"Eh?" Private menengok ke sebelah dan mendapat seulas senyuman hangat sebagai balasan tatapannya. Dan Skipper mendapat merahnya wajah Private sebagai balasan.

"Mau naik kincir angin?" dia yang lebih tua menunjuk ke arah kincir angin yang berdiri kokoh tepat tidak jauh dari mereka. Private menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai tanda iya.

~xXx~

"Tidak disangka sudah sore begini." suara ceria Private mencairkan kesunyian yang mulai mengerumuni sejak masuk ke dalam gerbong nomor delapan milik kincir angin ini. Langit yang menjadi latar mereka tampak berubah merah. Seakan lautan yang tadinya biru itu terkena tinta merah dalam jumlah besar hingga berubah warna.

"Taman ria memang harusnya dinikmati seharian." Skipper yang duduk di depan Private melipat kedua tangannya.

"Kau tahu, ini kedua kalinya aku pergi ke taman ria." senyum Private merekah. Skipper melirik ke arahnya, mengisyaratkan untuk melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Pertama kali saat aku kecil, bersama kedua orang tuaku, saat itu aku juga melihat indahnya matahari sore dari kincir angin seperti ini. Ah, jadi rindu dengan rumah di Inggris. Terima kasih banyak untuk hari ini, benar-benar menyenangkan." Skipper merasa wajahnya memanas ketika melihat senyuman Private melebar.

"Sama-sama–" tiba-tiba saja terjadi guncangan, refleks, Private memegang bahu Skipper yang agak mendekat ke arahnya akibat guncangan.

"M-maaf!" Private buru-buru melepaskan tangannya dari bahu Skipper. Skipper melirik tangan Private yang gemetar.

"Peganglah." Skipper mengulurkan tangannya kepada Private, tersenyum kecil. Private menundukkan kepalanya sembari memegang tangan Skipper, malu-malu. Keadaan menjadi sunyi hingga mereka kembali ke tanah.

"Mau makan malam?" Skipper menengok ke samping, hanya untuk mendapati Private masih menunduk sembari memegang erat bungkusan barang sovenirnya.

"Terserah kau, aku tidak lapar 'sih..."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita pulang saja."

Perjalanan pulang sama seperti perjalanan pergi mereka, sunyi. Tapi kali ini sunyi karena yang satunya tertidur pulas. Yang menyetir sendiri baru menyadari ketika sampai di lampu merah. Ia tidak bisa menahan untuk tidak tersenyum melihatnya. Perlu Skipper akui bahwa wajah tidur Private sungguh menggemaskan. Damai kelihatannya, aneh jika memikirkan anak sekecil ini adalah pilot E-sheet. Perasaan tidak tega jika harus melihat anak ini tergores sedikit saja akibat pertarungan melawan Lotem terus menghantui Skipper. Gambaran Private terluka parah akibat pertarungan dan koma, atau yang lebih buruk kerap kali mendatanginya dalam alam bawah sadarnya. Bukan tidak mungkin jika suatu hari Private terluka parah dan bisa jadi itu akibat kelalaian Skipper sendiri. Ia tidak akan bisa memaafkan dirinya apabila itu terjadi. Ia akan melindungi Private, apapun yang terjadi.

Skipper sampai kembali di markas tidak lebih dari setengah jam, ia menambahkan kecepatan begitu menyadari Private sudah terlelap. Ia memarkirkan mobilnya dan segera keluar. Membuka pintu mobil sebelahnya dan perlahan-lahan menggendong Private. Dengan hati-hati ia berjalan menuju kamar Private. Dalam perjalanan, ia berpapasan dengan Marlene yang sedang menuju ruangannya. Awalnya tersirat sebuah kekagetan dalam wajah Marlene, tapi ekspresi itu langsung mencair begitu melihat wajah damai milik Private. Ekspresinya digantikan dengan senyuman dan tepukan di bahu Skipper. Ketika sampai di kamar Private, Skipper segera menidurkan Private di ranjang. Lalu membuka sepatunya dan duduk di pinggir ranjangnya, di sebelah Private. Senyuman mewarnai wajah stoik Skipper seraya tangannya mengelus pipi Private yang tengah berenang dalam mimpinya. Agaknya Skipper terkejut begitu Private membenamkan pipinya dalam telapak tangan Skipper. Senyuman lembut kembali meriasi wajah Skipper.

"Selamat malam, prajurit." dengan itu Skipper mengecup dahi Private, lalu perlahan meninggalkan sang pilot E-sheet kecil itu.

~~xxXxx~~

Author's note: Sebuah fanfic kembali lahir pada jam tiga pagi, meh. Fanfic ini sudah mendapat restu dari NakamaLuna selaku pemilik E-sheet (halah). Ngomong-ngomong ini rasanya seperti AU dalam AU (_Gasp_, _inception_?), erh, maaf untuk NakamaLuna karena saya sepertinya sudah mengubah Private secara tidak langsung. Ide taman bunga matahari sendiri dari komik _I am here_ atau _Koko ni iru yo _karya _Ema Toyama. _Jadi fanfic ini rada heboh ya, _humanized_ udah, AU udah, AU dalam AU udah, _Crossover_ lagi, pfft. Akhir kata, semoga Anda menikmati fanfic ini, semoga tidak ada typo, salah _spelling_, dan pembaca mengerti maksud fanfic ini.

_And yes_, Private-nya aneh banget gara-gara suka nge_blush_. _And yes_, kesannya terlalu dipercepat. _And yes_, kalau kata guru bahasa, fanfic ini gak ada amanat atau pesan moralnya. _Wait_, bukannya selama ini fanfic kebanyakan gak ada pesan moralnya? Oh, lupakan.

_Thank you for reading_


End file.
